


Kiss Cam

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: When Bokutou Koutarou met Gojo Satoru.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Getou Suguru/Gojo Satoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoYourOwnLaundry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYourOwnLaundry/gifts).



> Short-fic giveaway for Zen!

Akaashi heard Bokuto exclaimed, “Akaashi! Look! I’m on the kisscam!” at the same time he heard the person next to Bokuto exclaimed the same thing, “Hohoho, Suguru, look, kiss cam caught me!” with a voice that sounded exactly like Kuroo Tetsurou.

The voice was enough to make Akaashi do a double take on the person because he was sure Kuroo wasn’t watching this EJP Raijin vs Tachibana Red Falcons game with them and even if he did, there was no way he would come with Suguru–which a name Akaashi noticed as Nohebi’s former captain and also Kuroo’s ex boyfriend.

Apparently, the person had caught Bokuto’s attention too because the next thing, Bokuto, “Oh!” and Akaashi knew why.

Aside from his Kuroo-like voice, the man had similar hair as Bokuto; spiked up but instead of black and white, this man’s hair was completely white.

“You sound like my best bro!” Bokuto said, already vibrating on his seat in his excitement. “I’m Bokuto! And this is my boyfriend Akaashi!”

“Do I?” the man said, amused, and it was very, very interesting how his voice was _so_ Kuroo. “I’m Gojo and this is my boyfriend, Geto,” he gestured to the man with long hair next to him. “Too bad we both have boyfriends because kiss cam caught us.”

“Oh right!” That reminder made Bokuto even more excited as he checked on the camera, and waved when he saw that they were still on them.

“But I can kiss your cheek because there is no way we can deny kiss cam of a kiss,” he said again, smiling wide. “Of course, if your boyfriend don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Akaashi said, exchanged a glance with the man’s boyfriend–Geto Suguru–and he gave Akaashi a resigned smile accompanied with a shrug. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who had experienced with interesting boyfriend’s quirk.

“Yay! Kiss!” Bokuto shouted excitedly as he grabbed Gojo’s face to kiss him on the cheek and Gojo laughed before he returned the gesture. Everyone around them cheered while the kiss cam found another target.

“Can you say ‘bro’?”

“Bro!”

“Oh my God, Akaashi listen, he sounds so much like Kuroo! Again please!”

“Bro!”

“Bro!”

“Bro!”

“Bro!”

Akaashi chuckled as he shook his head fondly at his boyfriend and noticed Geto did the same from Gojo’s other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://kugure.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kugure801?s=09).


End file.
